Until last Tuesday
by nikalee
Summary: Ron and Hermione cute...ummm....smut. Is there such a thing? I'm trying desperately to do my favorite couple justice
1. Poor Ron!

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, and I'm having rather uneasy thoughts about what I'm doing to them. I'm sorry, J.K!  
  
Authors note:  
I generally put my authors note at the end, but I feel this one deserves a forewarning. It's smut, really, is what it is.  
I'm trying to make it well written, and hopefully somewhat sweet, I really love R/Hr and I want to do them justice. But it's rated R and will be written accordingly.   
Okay, I'll shut up now.  
  
  
"Until last Tuesday"  
  
by nikalee  
  
Ron was in a bit of a muddle. He knew he should be thinking of other things, he tried desperately to be thinking of other things, but always the same thoughts, came unbidden, back to him, no matter how many cold showers he looked or pictures of unattractive women he looked at.  
  
He had seen Hermione naked! Even a day after the momentous event, Ron was still reeling from the shock. Sure, she'd been his..well, they didn't actually call each other that, but...everybody knew they were...but it didn't mean...they'd never done anything like that! And even though they'd had...moments, they had long ago made the desicion to wait. And while Ron sometimes lapsed into thoughts that he would never want his mother to know, he genuinely loved Hermione and wanted the best for her.  
  
Until last Tuesday. Ron's ears turned red even thinking of it, while a different traitorous part of him stirred in a way he tried to ignore. He still couldn't believe she hadn't locked the bathroom door. She was always so careful.  
He'd been walking along, thinking of nothing but brushing his teeth (that vomit flavored bean did it every time) and opened the bathroom door, not even looking up, his thoughts completely elsewhere, when a very strange sound had alerted him and he'd looked up.  
  
The sound, Ron mused, had sounded strange to him because he had never heard it before, at least not in a place that he was always alone, that he had considered very private.  
  
A sharp intake of breath, much higher pitched than his own,and feminine sounding. His head had snapped up in surprise and what he had saw then had been indelibly burned in his brain.  
  
Hermione was naked! Her body had been dripping! And her neck and...lower had been a soft rosy color that was most seriously the MOST amazing color he'd ever seen in his life.  
  
He hadn't known she'd looked like that! Sure, he'd seen a few pictures of naked women before (courtesy of Fred and George), but those had been pictures and there she was, right in front of him, close enough that he could see the beads of moisture on her skin, he could smell the clean scent of her soap, and all these overwhelming thoughts had been churning around in his head when his body began to react.  
  
Ron groaned and buried his head in his pillow. Well, really, it was a compliment, wasn't it? As much as he had tried to convince himself of that, he could never forget the shocked look Hermione's face had worn when she had noticed...the parts of him that had reacted.  
  
Well...really! He was a MAN, wasn't he? Wasn't it natural that something of the sort would happen when he saw something like that? She needn't have looked so...so... well Ron didn't have a word exactly to describe how Hermione had looked, but it wasn't encouraging. To him, anyway.  
  
Now, here it was, nearly eleven in the morning, and Ron hadn't set a foot out of bed, even thought his stomach had passed the grumbling point and started screaming bloody murder. If he got out of bed he would have to see HER! What would they say...how would they act? Ron felt nothing would ever be the same again.  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
A/n That wasn't R yet. But it will be!s 


	2. In which Hermione is primping....

Until last Tuesday  
by nikalee  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Hermione sat in front of her mirror that Wednesday morning. Depite repeated assurances from the mirror ("you look lovely, dear, really") and despite the fact that she had spent the last hour in front of the mirror, doing something that only really be called primping, Hermione could not remember the last time she had felt so unsure of herself.  
  
Because, really, wasn't it her that always knew the answers? Wasn't there always, at any given time some sort of book she could read that would solve any question she might have? But, try as she might (and she had) there had been nothing in "Hogwart's, A History" that gave any clue on what to do when your...(boyfriend, her mind said, but refused to fully wrap around the somewhat uncomfortable idea)...friend named Ron saw you naked.  
  
And now she didn't know what to do. She could not forget how Ron had looked when he saw her body. It was as if he had never seen her before. And she supposed he hadn't, really, they had never gone any farther than...well, they had never gone that far.  
  
What she also couldn't forget was the wickedly guilty part of her mind that had been gratified of his reaction, it had PLEASED her, that part of her mind that she never thought about had been smug, even, thinking, "I did that. I'M capable of causing that." And she kept thinking it, even as she had lay in bed that night, and the thought had caused her body to flush in a strange, yet pleasant way. In fact, the flushing had gotten to the point of aching, and she didn't know what to do with herself, or how to relieve it. The same part of her mind that had been pleased suggested she crawl into Ron's bed and see if he could help her with her frustration, at which point she had sat bolt upright in bed and said aloud, "Stop it!"  
  
She must have said it rather loud, for Ginny stirred in the next bed, and said sleepily "Whassa' matter, Her..." and then the sentence trailed off into nothing as Ginny had apparently fallen back asleep. Hermione had sighed in relief.  
  
Finally, after much tossing and turning, she had fallen into an uneasy sleep, in which she had a dream that she and Ron were studying. Which was a typical dream, really, but for some reason Ron was only wearing boxers. She couldn't fully remember the dream in the morning, but it seemed to Hermione that she hadn't got much studying done.  
  
Now...morning. Eleven in the morning, to be exact. Hermione had begged off breakfast, claiming her head ached. Ginny had looked at her somewhat suspiciously but had left Hermione there, saying, "I'll save you some toast."  
  
Even in her confused state, Hermione smiled. Ginny was an awfully good friend.  
But now it was almost lunchtime and Hermione knew she couldn't very well stay in bed all day.  
There was studying to be done, after all. And she had faced countless dangers in her almost seven years at Hogwarts, she couldn't let a silly thing like seeing Ron cow her.  
  
Hermione stood determinedly and walked to the bedroom door, which she opened. Her heart raced despite her efforts to stop it, but she took a deep breath and strode into the hallway, thinking of what she would say when she saw him. She would act like nothing had happened, that's what she would do. She could never let him think he had made her uncomfortable. Hermione was so intent on her thoughts that she never noticed the other figure in the hallway who was apparently also deeply engrossed in thoughts, and SMACK! their bodies collided and Hermione stumbled and nearly fell. An arm caught her before she did, and only then did she look up.  
  
She had run smack into Ron.   
  
  
To be continued:  
  
A/n May the queen of short chapters reign! I can't help it, I think it's long and then it's not. And I'm trying to write smut here, and this plot seems to want to assert itself. Oh, well. There WILL be smut, damn it! I have spoken.  
To clear up any questions, Ron and Hermione are both seventeen, in their last year at Hogwarts and have been a "thing" since fifth year. Everyone including them knows about their relationship, it's just they're so darned shy they don't fully acknowledge it.  
Thanks for the reviews! I love 'em! 


	3. In which Ron has a hard time eating....

Disclaimer: All these characters are the rightful property of J.K Rowling.  
  
Chapter 3  
"In which Ron has a hard time eating"  
  
  
Ron opened his mouth and quickly closed it again. He could not for the life of him think of anything to say. They stared at each other, Hermione seemingly as speechless as he was himself. The unnatural silence lasted for a full minute before Hermione blushed and said, "For Pete's sake!" and stormed away.  
  
This did NOT improve Ron's mood!  
  
Ron stood in the hallway with his mouth open until he was interrupted by Ginny, who tapped him on the shoulder and asked sweetly, "Are you trying to catch flies, or are you thinking really hard?"  
  
"Bug off," Ron mumbled halfheartedly. Normally he would be happy to get in a row with Ginny, but today he couldn't seem to put himself in the right state of mind.  
  
Ginny looked at him critically for a few minutes. "What!" Ron finally burst out impatiently. "Do I have drool on my chin or something?"  
  
"Has something happened with you and Hermione?" Ginny asked bluntly. Trust Ginny to be blunt. "She's been acting weird. And so are you, for that matter."  
  
"I am NOT acting weird! I don't know why you have to be so nosy all the time. Besides, shouldn't you be in your room fixing yourself up? Harry's coming today, you know."  
  
Ginny stared at him and Ron immediately felt sorry. She had not outwardly shown her crush for Harry in a really long time, and Ron did not think that anyone outside the family(and of course, Hermione) was aware she still felt the same. They had, by unspoken agreement, stopped teasing her about Harry long ago, she was just too sensitive about it.  
  
"Ginny," he started awkwardly, "I'm sor...."  
  
"Sod off," Ginny mumbled, her face now as red as his own. "I'm going to change for lunch," and she pushed by him into her room and slammed the door.  
  
Ron groaned. He had certainly started the day off well.  
  
  
Lunch was an uncomfortable affair. Ginny glared at him and Hermione did not speak to him at all. His dad and Percy were working already, and the twins were whispering amongst themselves, causing Mrs. Weasley to cast suspicious glances their way every few minutes. Fortunately, she seemed to preoccupied with them to notice the tension between the remaining members of the table.  
  
Ron, for the first time since those years ago when he'd finally noticed that Hermione was in fact a GIRL, could not eat. He picked morosely at his food and spent the rest of the time alternating between pleading glances at Ginny and furtive glances at Hermione. Hermione kept her eyes down and Ginny was not taking the bait. If anything she glared at him more.  
Ron sighed, hoping it would get either Ginny or Hermione to feel sorry for him, but nothing happened. So he sighed again, with more gusto. This time it attracted the attention of his mother who turned to him with a concerned face and inquired, "What's wrong, dear?"  
  
Ron started. That had not been his plan. "Nothing, Mom," he said in as cheerful a voice as he could muster. "Just not hungry today, I guess,"  
  
His mother's face went from concern to worry. "Are you sure you're alright, Ron? Maybe you should have a bit of a lie down."  
  
Ron was about to say that wasn't at all what he needed, then thought better of it. This way he could hide in his room without his mother being suspicious. Then he wouldn't have to get up until Harry got here. Then Harry would come and talk to Hermione. Harry was always so good at helping things with him and Hermione. Then Ginny wouldn't be mad anymore. Harry always made her more chipper.  
  
Ron jumped up in his chair. "Yes, that's just what I need, Mom!" he said and bolted out of the room. Just before he went out of earshot, he heard his mother say, "I don't know what's gotten into Ron these days. I wish he'd let me cut his hair. It's getting almost as silly as Bills."  
  
Ron permitted himself a small smile. His mother was amusing sometimes.  
  
  
After three hours, Ron was regretting his decision. He was BORED! And he hadn't eaten! What time was Harry getting here, anyway? Why was he sitting in his room like a coward?  
  
"This is stupid," Ron said aloud to his mirror." We've gone through so much together already, we should be able to talk about this,"  
  
"That's the spirit, sonny," his mirror said soothingly. With his mirror's words of encouragement (he'd had it for years, it had never stirred him wrong before) Ron tried in vain to smooth his spiky hair, and failing at that, stared at himself with a determined air. It was time to be an adult about this and talk to Hermione.  
  
  
  
A/N Sorry about the long wait and rather boring chapter. It's all setting up for the next chapter, where they will talk, and, well, who knows? It will be along shortly, I've already started writing it. Thanks for the reviews!  
And to the person who asked about Ginny and Hermione being in the same dorm, I'm sorry if I confused you. They're at the Burrow right a few weeks before scool starts 


	4. A Little Back Goes A Long Way

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, it belongs to the wonderful woman named J.K Rowling who's putting out her new book on June 21st!!!!!!!! Hooray! Hooray!  
  
I know its been ages, but I've been SO BUSY, I swear! And stressed...and well, ok, I should have wrote this before now. Once again, I apologise.  
  
Chapter 4 Until Last Tuesday  
" A Little Back Goes A Long Way"  
  
Ron's first discovery since venturing out of his room to talk to Hermione was that doors were really a lot more fascinating then they appeared. Take,for example, hers. The different patterns and colors, the intricacies of the wood....I mean,seriously, one could write a very interesting theOLOGy on this subject, he should ask Hermione about it at once, and sudden;y his head cleared (partially) and Ron realised to his chagrin,that he was in fact still staring at the door.  
  
Right. This wasn't helping. And so Ron took a deep breath and remembered all the other things he had done in his life,things that had seemed so frightening at the time. The time he had played the giant chess set. The time with all the.....ugh....spiders. That horrible moment when he had thought Harry was dead. He had thought Harry was dead and his world had stopped and all that had been there to stop his world from floating away on its axis had been her. Hermione.  
She had clutched her hand in his and She hadn't SAID anything,she knew as well as he that words were nothing,they were nothing, she had just held her hand and her eyes with his and for a brief moment he felt more calm than he had ever felt in his life, and when they had heard that it was Cedrick who had died they shared a secret feeling of ultimate relief. And then Hermione had sagged against him, and he had caught her so she would not fall, and together they had sank down into the earth.   
  
He'd wanted to kiss her then. But he had not, it had taken until nearly the end of fifth year, the time they had fought so savagely and badly that Hermione had hit him across the face. It hadn't been hard but it had been enough to shock them both. And then her face had crumpled, and all Ron had known was that he couldn't STAND for her to feel that way, and somehow all the pent up feelings had turned into something more physical. But it had never been THAT physical. They had in fact,barely discussed it. But thinking on it , Ron had not even the remotest idea why. Why was it such a big thing? Shouldn't one be reponsible and discuss it? Wasn't it something everyone did at some point, at least to procreate? Hell,sodding Malfoy had been doing it and talking about it since fifth year! Not that he would want to put himself in that class, he hastily assured himself, but he should be able to TALK about it, at least to Hermione.  
  
Finally, Ron knocked on the door. There was no answer. Ron knocked again. No answer. "Hermione"? he finally called. "Are you in there?"  
He hadn't at this point expected an answer and was suprised when Hermion called in a calm voice, "Come in, Ron." Ron,feeling slightly foolish, opened the door.  
  
Hermione was sitting on her bed reading a textbook. Resisting the urge to make his usual comment about her studying, he asked hesitantly, "Is it alright if I sit down?"  
  
Hermione looked surprised but motioned next to her, "What is it?" she asked and Ron tried not to notice that she was wearing shorts, not skimpy shorts but shorts all the same and they were showing a lot more leg than he was used to. (Except for on Tuesday, his sly mind man said,but he shushed it quickly and it retreated)  
  
Ron cleared his throat. "I thought we should talk about what happened the other day." (Tuesday, his mind said, it was Tuesday)  
  
Hermione blushed slightly but looked resolute. "I think so too, Ron. We're nearly adults now and should be able to talk about things that embarrass us. I know that was a little...unsettling what happened but we should just deal with it and pretend it never happened." As she said the last of this, she blushed slightly more and looked away.  
  
Ron couldn't help but notice how pretty she was when she was nervous. She had such a way of biting her lip when she was concentrating, and her hair always had the tendency to fall in front of her eyes in a haphazard fashion.  
  
"Hermione," he started tenderly, and Hermione looked up because she had never heard him address her in such a tone. "I'm sorry you were embarrassed. I was embarrassed too. These things happen, you know. I walked in on Mum once when i was 8 or so, scarred me for years,that one."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Oh Ron,really? That's awful, you shouldn't say things like that about your Mum," and without realising it she moved closer to him, closer to the warmth and security that was Ron, Ron who always made her feel better without hardly trying. She realised in a hurry when she felt Rons lips on her hair. She peeked at him under the cover of her lashes and saw that he had his eyes closed, as if he was inhaling the scent of her. Hermione closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She could smell soap...and the mintiness of his breath and another smell, the sunshiny boyish smell she had always associated with him. "Hermione," he said and his eyes were on her lips.  
  
Feeling shaky and not sure of her next breath Hermione inched closer until her bare leg was next to his. She felt as if she could feel the heat radiating from it and it heated her leg up so that the other felt cold. Hermione wondered for a minute what it would be like to wrap her legs around that heat and then paused, flushed at her own daring. However, somehow Rons hand had ended up on the small of her back and there it lay, just underneath the fabric of her thin t-shirt so that it touched her skin, and she had never in her wildest imaginings had realised it would be so very exciting to get her back touched,but it WAS, and to reciprocate she stroked his face all the while staring at his blue blue eyes and feeling like she was lost and she almost WAS lost when they were interrupted by a very large pop and an exclamation of voices.  
  
They drew apart, both flushed. "I think Harry's here," whispered Hermione,more out of necessity to say anything than to state an obvious fact.  
  
Ron sighed. For a brief moment he had almost resented his friend. He rose to his feet,offering Hermione a hand up.   
  
"Thank you, Ron," she said quietly. She then looked him full in the face. " I DO think we should continue this discussion sometime, maybe we could go for a walk or something sometime?"  
  
Ron could not help grinning. "Definitely," he said.  
  
Authors Notes: Please R and R1 It's been so long since I published anything I want to see if this was too much of a load of drivel to be in print. And if there WAS anyone who was still looking for this story,you've got a hint of the smut and there will be a LOT more! Sticking with the no NC 17 stuff rule, it won't be TOO graphic. 


	5. Damn Quidditch!

Disclaimer: All of the characters depicted within are the property of J.K Rowling  
  
Until Last Tuesday   
Chapter 5  
Damn Quidditch  
The next few days were fun but hectic. Harry's arival had thrown the Burrow into slightly more than usual chaos. Hermione sat crosslegged under a tree one morning, trying to study but finding herself distracted by the game of Quidditch going on above her.  
Damn Quidditch. She KNEW how important Quidditch was to Ron, to Harry, and well, even to Ginny, since she had made the team the last year, but honestly, wasn't ANYONE interested in anything else?  
Hermione sighed, nibbling on the edge of her quill. Anyone at this point really only meant Ron, as much as she loved Harry and Ginny, she did not have the same urges about them that she had with Ron. Which was a good thing, she supposed, as having to deal with this was severely throwing her into a loop. She hadn't done more than three feet of parchment on ANYTHING, even Arithmancy, since....last Tuesday.  
She scowled. Was it so much to ask that she had some time alone with Ron? Wouldn't he at least TRY to get away from the rest of the family, especially since she had all but thrown herself at him?  
  
Hermione sighed again and turned back to her studies, which, at that moment, was partially to do with Contraceptive potions and the like. She scowled. Not that I'll ever need them at this rate, she thought, a little bitterly.  
After the improvised Quidditch game (they had to rearrange some rules and plays to make up for the fact they only had five players) they tromped in the house and did justice to Mrs. Weasleys wonderful dinner, eating until their stomachs fairly groaned. After dinner, Ron made a move as if to go upstairs, but Hermione stopped him with a hand on his arm.  
  
"Maybe we should do the dishes for your Mum tonight, Ron," she said, with a significant look. "Maybe give her a bit of a break?"  
  
Ron looked puzzled at aforementioned look. "Mum doesn't mind, Hermione, she's been doing them for years on her own...." he began, but a kick in the shin from Hermione cut him off.  
  
"Stop arguing!" she hissed. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I want some time ALONE with you, and this is the first oppurtunity I've seen in ages? Now get a move on into the kitchen, everyone is staring at us!"   
  
And indeed they were. Ron flushed as he met the eyes of Ginny, who looked amused, to Fred and George, who could barely contain their glee, to Harry, whose eyes were unreadable. Mr. and Mrs Weasley seemed oblivious as they spoke together in low tones that Ron could not quite decipher. He cleared his throat. "Right then," he said loudly. "We should start those dishes," and he followed Hermione's swiftly retreating back into the kitchen.  
  
All was quiet in the kitchen. Too quiet. Ron stared at Hemione, trying desperately to come up with something meaningful to say but failing miserably. Hermione stared at him like she expected something and finally Ron lost his patience.  
  
"What then?" he bust out, unable to contain himself any longer. "Have I got a spot on my nose? Are you mad at me for something? What IS it, Hermione, bloody well tell me, I'm not a mind reader!" As soon as the words were out he regretted them, Hermione's face changed from expectant to derisive.  
  
"I guess it was ridiculous of me to expect anything from you," she said bitingly. "I would have thought we had known each other long enough now that we could talk without fighting, but apparently I was wrong. You may as well leave. I'll do the dishes myself." And then she turned her back to him and muttered a spell, at which point the dishes began to wash themselves.  
  
Ron was at a loss. He hadn't meant to fight with her. He KNEW he was clueless about some things, but he had never meant for this to happen. He moved to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She flinched slightly but did not remove his hand, nor did she look his way.  
  
"I'm not sure what you're angry about," he began, "but I think it might be because I haven't been spending any time with you. I'm sorry about that, it's just that Harry looks so depressed, and Ginny and I were fighting, and Fred and George will be moving out of the house soon...." his voice trailed off. Hermione turned around. To his surprise, there were tears in her eyes. She swiped at them angrily. "I KNOW that, Ron," she muttered. "I just thought, after what happened, that maybe you would want to spend time with me, that MAYBE I wouldn't be your last resort. I just....I love you so much, and I feel like you don't feel the same way, and I'm so confused, Ron, I just don't know what to do," and then her face crumpled and Ron felt like a first class heel.  
  
"Hermione," he said, and he was close to tears himself, "I love you. I've never loved anyone but you. Before I even knew what love was, there was you. I'm sorry I'm such a prat, I'm sorry I don't pay enough attention, I'm sorry for anything I ever did to put tears in your eyes. You're NOT a last resort. You're my only resort, and I could never want another one."  
  
Hermione met his eyes and gave a watery smile. "I love you, you great prat," she said and then she kissed him.  
  
He could taste the salt of her tears, as well as the food she had eaten for dinner. He found that it didn't detract from the greatness of the kiss, it in fact established it, it made it REAL. He put his hands in her hair and marvelled at the softness of it, it felt like kittens fur. He felt himself growing breathless and with reluctance, broke away and looked at her.  
  
She still had her eyes closed, her lips parted. Suddenly she seemed to realise what was going on and opened her eyes and looked at him questioningly.  
  
"I think its about time to take that walk you mentioned," he said, and was proud because his voice did not shake.  
  
She smiled, and her smile was blinding in its brilliance. "I think you're right," she said, "but we have to take care of those dishes first."  
A/N Sorry this story is taking so long. It should go slightly faster now. 


End file.
